


too hot to handle

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: au wherein Jihoon receives a package from Samyang containing their latest makeup collaboration. what he doesn't expect is the products to actually taste exactly like the fire noodles from hell. good thing, woojin's more than happy to put the fire out.





	too hot to handle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know if the products really taste like the noodles. Lemme know in the comments if they do.

There's a click at the door, followed by the sound of shoes being taken off and placed on the overflowing shoe rack.

 

  
Woojin quickly whips his head from the movie he's watching on his laptop to see who just came in. He immediately knows who when he spots a familiar mop of pink cotton candy hair on the corner of his eye.

 

  
"Jihoon?"

 

  
"Yeah?"

 

  
"There's a package for you on the kitchen table," the younger goes back to his movie when he sees his face.

 

  
"Thanks!"

 

  
Jihoon pads his way to the kitchen, wearing his fluffy bunny slippers. He takes a pair of scissors, pokes the seal with one end, and drags it to the end until it completely comes off and he's able to see the contents inside.

 

  
"So what is it? Who is it from?" Woojin raises his voice a little louder from where he's sitting at the living room; eyes never leaving his laptop screen.

 

  
"Why am I getting a PR kit from Samyang?" Jihoon scratches his head as he reads the card neatly placed on top.

 

  
_Dearest Jihoon,_

 

  
_We are pleased to present to you the launch of the Samyang x Tonymoly Hot Edition makeup collection!_

 

  
_The collection includes the Hot Coverdak Cushion, a cushion-compact foundation that comes with a refill made to look like a sauce packet; Noodle Blusher, which comes in a bright red called Bad Red and a super-pale pink called Carbolighter; a lip balm called the Lip Care Stick; and Lip Sauce Tint, which comes in Spicy Red and Cheese Red._

 

  
_We hope to spice up your daily makeup routine and make sure that your look is on fire!_

 

  
_With love,_  
_\- Samyang x Tonymoly_

 

  
He empties out the contents of the box, places them on the countertop as he names the products one by one.

 

  
"What a time to be alive," he mumbles to himself.

 

  
"It's because your video went viral when you tried _it_ , remember?" Woojin's voice is so loud as if he's just beside him.

 

  
"But I only tried it once!!! And I have no plans on putting myself through that ordeal again!!"

 

  
What Woojin meant by "it" was when they were back at Zero Base and none of the members told him to do the volcano ramyun challenge --- but he did. Park Jihoon was not one to back down from any challenge even at his own expense. Long story short, curiosity killed the bunny. He got a taste of the fire noodles from hell which made him trend #1 on Naver real-time search the night that episode was aired. The clip currently has 1.8 million views on YouTube.

 

  
"Don't underestimate your popularity, Jihoon. Everyone who sees that video clip will immediately fall for you. Including me."

 

  
"Shut up, you cheesy fucker!" Woojin chuckles in the background.

 

  
He sets aside the Noodle Blusher because he's pretty sure his cheeks are a tinge of bright red.

 

  
Hmm… which should I try first?

 

  
Jihoon, with eyebrows furrowed, rests his hand on his chin and looks at the collection spread nicely in front of him.

 

  
"Let's go with the Lip Sauce Tint in," he checks the bottom of the packaging to see if he gets the right one, "Spicy Red."

 

  
Jihoon should have taken it as a warning as to why the packaging is an angry shade of red. Because the minute he applies the lip tint on, he accidentally tastes some of it on his tongue. Not only do they look spicy, they actually taste exactly like the fire noodles from hell he had before or even more spicy because his eyes are tearing up really fast and he's fanning his tongue with his hand as if that will help him.

 

  
The older frantically runs to Woojin, almost tripping on Max who is closely following him. He drops to his knees beside Woojin who has no idea why his boyfriend is acting this way.

 

  
"W-woojin," a single tear escapes from his eye, "it- my mouth is on fire!!!!"

 

  
Woojin laughs it off because he gets it. Jihoon's making the same faces he did on that viral video clip. Without a word, he grabs his tall glass of water beside his laptop on the coffee table, and drinks from it. Jihoon thinks he's going to give it to him but when he doesn't, he stands up to head for the kitchen again. Woojin, with his fast reflexes, pulls him back down, takes one small ice cube in his mouth and pulls Jihoon in closer. Before Jihoon can figure out what Woojin is actually doing, Woojin's cool tongue is invading his mouth. He closes his eyes and grips harder on Woojin's biceps, biting back a moan as the younger explores every crevice of his mouth with his tongue. The cool sensation alleviating the fire burning in his mouth. Woojin skillfully slips the ice cube in between their kiss.

 

  
Jihoon gets lost in the sensational way his boyfriend kisses him. 10 out of 10. He wonders how many other people has he kissed for him to be this skilled? But it doesn't matter anymore because Park Woojin is his and his alone.

 

  
When the ice has fully melted in his mouth, Woojin swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, gives him one last peck before completely pulling away.

 

  
"Feeling better now?" Woojin wipes away the smudged lip tint on his face with his thumb.

 

  
Jihoon's eyes slowly flutter open. The fire in his mouth has been extinguished but it's now in his eyes.

 

  
"Not yet," he grabs the back of Woojin's neck and starts kissing him again. He can feel Woojin smiling into the kiss. Woojin leans back further into the bean bag he's sitting on to accommodate Jihoon who's on top of him, straddling him.

 

  
They were too preoccupied in their own moment to notice that someone else came home.

 

 

"I knew it," Jihoon almost topples over if it weren't for Woojin firmly holding his waist.

 

  
"I knew we'd find them like this," Seongwu uses his hands to explain, "Hand it over."

 

  
Minhyun pries away one hand from covering his eyes and smacks a 5,000 won bill onto Seongwu's open palm.

 

  
"Easy money. Hehe!" Seongwu pockets the money.

 

  
"You guys bet on whether you'd catch us making out??" Jihoon raises an eyebrow at the two lovers.

 

  
"Yes!" Seongwu shamelessly says. "And if you'll excuse us, we're about to do just that in the privacy of our own room." Seongwu grabs a hold of Minhyun's hand.

 

  
"A little TMI, hyung??" Jihoon swears Minhyun's face is the same shade as the Noodle Blusher on the counter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I had this prompt, and now I finally wrote it. *happy tears* I missed writing for 2park. So sorry for the abrupt ending xlkenckelslkdnen


End file.
